A Mid Summer Nights Dream
by Canadian Pirate Queen
Summary: “Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind. I loved listening to her. Her voice just had a way of catching and holding my attention.


A/N: What's this? I've finally written my own fic? Well, I give thanks to Dragonfly Rider for beta reading and Reijiro for helping me with my new OC. Rated for mild swearing. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or A Mid-Summer Nights Dream by Shakespeare

A Mid Summer Nights Dream

Tiredly I made my way over the roof tops, keeping a fast pace. It was almost eleven O' clock, and I was going to be late! I was half way over an ally, when I heard my ring tone emit from my shell cell. I let out an exasperated sigh and landed, skidding to a halt on the paved rooftop.

"Hello?" I said, catching my breath.

"_Leo? It's Don, me n' Mike finished the Eastside and we're gonna head home now, need help with anything?"_

"No that's okay Don, you and Mike head home and get some rest. I'll be home in an hour."

"_Thanks Leo, be careful."_

"Will do, Don. Night"

"_Night"_

Leo was off and running again before he'd even put his 'cell in his belt. Picking up speed, he leaped over a last ally, landing neatly on the edge of the building. With practiced ease he jumped onto the fire escape below him and climbed down until he was half way. Almost immediately, the window opposite him opened to emit the girl standing inside.

She climbed through the window careful of the papers in her hand. Once outside, she sat down in the lawn chair positioned on the fire escape. Sorting through the papers in her hands, she began to speak:

"_How happy some o'er other some can be!  
Through Athens I am thought as fair as she."_

I smiled and settled myself, trying to get as comfortable as possible on the cold fire escape. The dark made it difficult for me to see her properly, to my frustration. She'd plugged a desk lamp into the electrical socket outside her balcony door, and the meager pool of light it created did little to aid my gaze. It did illuminate her face, though. Her hair was the colour of the charcoal pastels that we bought sensei for Christmas last year. It fell in waves to her shoulders. Her eyes were probably light blue – I couldn't tell from here – with thick lashes. Beneath her casual sweatshirt and jeans her build was slim.

"_But what of that? Demetrius thinks not so;  
He will not know what all but he do know:  
And as he errs, doting on Hermia's eyes,"_

I've been coming here almost every Friday night for three months. It was an accident really; I was really tired coming home from patrol so I stopped for a little to rest, and heard this girl reciting something.

"_So I, admiring of his qualities:  
Things base and vile, folding no quantity,  
Love can transpose to form and dignity:"_

I must've been there a long time 'cause Mikey called to ask if I was alright. Ever since then I made it a habit to come listen to her after patrol on Fridays.

"_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;  
And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind:  
Nor hath Love's mind of any judgement taste;  
Wings and no eyes figure unheedy haste:"_

I loved listening to her. Her voice just had a way of catching and holding my attention.

"_And therefore is Love said to be a child,  
Because in choice he is so oft beguiled.  
As waggish boys in game themselves forswear,"_

Sometimes I wish I could talk to her, find out what her name is, or tell her how talented she is. But I can't. So I'll settle for sitting here, listening to her clear voice from the shadows.

_So the boy Love is perjured every where:  
For ere Demetrius look'd on Hermia's eyne,  
He hail'd down oaths that he was only mine;  
And when this hail some heat from Hermia felt,  
So he dissolved, and showers of oaths did melt._

It was an average night that followed an average day. Get up, shower, get dressed, eat, go to class, come home and eat again. Repeat last four steps. Thank Heavens for Friday nights. My sweet salvation. The one night I actually have time to rehearse my favorite plays. Tonight it's A Mid-Summer Nights Dream by William Shakespeare.

It's weird though, I get this feeling I'm being watched. I guess I've been in New York to long, I'm turning paranoid.

Impatiently I brushed a brown forelock out of my face and continued reading. What was that? I swear there's someone out there. Maybe I'll just finish this act and go inside…

"Please! Someone help!"

I jumped a foot in the air and scrambled to the rail, searching frantically. There! To my right, almost below me, a woman surrounded by two men. How dare they! Angered, I grabbed the nearest object- my lawn chair- and hurled it at the two men.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size pig-stickers!"

Oh shit.

In hindsight, throwing something and shouting at them probably wasn't the best idea. They looked up at me and sneered.

"Well looky here Squid, seems sum' un' needs a lessun' in respect'"

"Seems sum' un' does Shrimp"

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit RUN DAMN IT! They laughed as I stood frozen to the spot. Why aren't I running? The woman's long since gone, so I'm getting no help there, why am I not running? They're climbing the fire escape, Damn it Kaylee, get outta here! They're half way up, do some- Huh?

Someone leaped from the fire escape across from mine, took out both the punks and landed perfectly on the ground. I wonder if I really am going crazy? I rubbed my eyes furiously. Nope, mysterious person is still there, but the punks aren't.

Is he/she hurt? Should I go down and see if they're alright? What if they're dangerous? Look at how he/she dealt with those punks. It would be a matter of seconds and I'd be on my back!

But whoever it is did save your life. You owe who ever it is to at least see if they're okay, and you need to get your chair anyway.

That settled it.

It was a matter of minutes before my foot hit solid ground. Shyly I take a few steps forward.

""Scuse me, are you…?" Apparently he -yes, it was a he- didn't know I was there, 'cause when I started speaking he whirled around so fast, I almost couldn't see it. Of course I couldn't miss the fact that my rescuer was green. And unless that's ether a really good costume, or I'm going insane, he's also got a shell.

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit. Why can't my brain work in these unexpected situations when it's most useful? Ah well, standing here staring at each other is good for me, anything, as long as he doesn't attack.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He put his hands up, in a jester of good will I'm sure. At this point I think if I try talking, my voice'll be all squeaky. Definitely not intimidating. I think for now I'll just stick with my stand still and stare, see what happens and go from there.

He's starting to look extremely uncomfortable, it's actually kinda funny. I seriously think he's starting to twitch. Wonder how long he can last….

"Okay, will please say something? Anything?" He demanded.

"Jmuna?" I mumbled trying to get my traitorous mouth to work. He gave me an odd look, cocking his head to the side. I shook my head and tried again.

"What?"

He sighed; apparently that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"Aren't you going to scream? Run? Faint? Preferably not the last one, then I'd have to get you to your apartment, and I'm tired." Now it was my turn to look quizzical. Was he joking?

"I was thinking about it." I replied hesitantly, "But then my body would actually have to obey me, and that seems beyond it right now." He chuckled quietly. So apparently this man/turtle thing has a sense of humour. Always a good sign. Hm, maybe I should thank him.

"Thank you." Ah yes, finally, my mouth is listening to me!

"You're welcome." He smiled, making him seem much less forbidding, that made me smile.

"I'm surprised you got here so quick, what were you doing so close anyway?" I can't help it, curiosity killed the cat.

Wow. I didn't know turtles could blush, but this guy is pulling off perfectly.

"Actually," He started, "I was listening to you." Just when I think I've used up my shock for the day, it makes a come back. That was not what I was expecting.

"You were listening to me?" He nodded looking nervous. Well this is an interesting development. What the heck do I say?

"Look," he said, "I apologize if I've caused you any discomfort. If you want, I can leave and you'll never hear from me again." That took me by surprise. This guy seems to be good at that. I should really stop calling him 'guy', wonder if he has a name…

_Beep, beep, beep._

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit.

This is not my day.

Frantically I ran towards the fire escape, leaving behind a very shocked turtle man. Remembering I still hadn't answered him yet, and hoping he was still there I shouted my answer over my shoulder:

"Do what you want. My name's Kaylee by the way."

"Leo" was all I heard before I disappeared inside my small apartment.

'Kaylee, Kaylee, Kaylee, what have you gotten yourself into?

END (for now…)

A/N: Well what do you think? All questions and/or constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
